snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Dead Wizard's Trove
The Dead Wizard's Trove was a schooner that mysteriously appeared on the Black Lake during the summer before 28. Daily Prophet Article Per the article written by Sectum Scribbles appearing in the Daily Prophet: "By now, we are used to bizarre occurrences at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but these things tend to happen while school is in session at the thousand-year-old castle. Just a few days ago, the professors and the Headmaster were in disbelief to find an antiquated ship rocking gently in the dark waters of the Black Lake. "One moment I was heading up to my office to pack for the summer," Professor Josephina Hadley, Arithmancy, said. "And the next, I was watching something large appear in the lake." There are various legends and folklore revolving around the Wizarding School. Yet as far as we know, only one ship ever came to Hogwarts via the Black Lake - the one that took the Durmstrang students to and from the Triwizard Tournament in 1994. Upon further investigation of the ship, it was deemed to be deserted and free from any Dark magic. Headmaster Tate confirmed that the ship and Hogwarts remain safe. "Of course we were surprised by the appearance of the ship. It isn't every day an ancient schooner appears miles from the ocean on a landlocked lake, even in the Wizarding World. But after careful investigation, we have every confidence that the thing is safe." Wizarding experts are not giving up, they say. Due to the mysterious disappearances of several Hogwarts Professors, they are prepared to link the appearance of the ship to any one number of circumstances. Perhaps it is the real reason behind the disappearance of Charles Mugwort? Or rather, why Sylvie Welton, Hogwarts History of Magic expert, has suddenly vanished from the grounds? History lends itself to an interesting legend of an ancient love story, but as there is no concrete proof of any truth to these stories, experts will be working to uncover more details in the looming months."http://www.snitchseeker.com/10287888-post2.html Daily Prophet Article History In 1780, Captain Barnabas, also known as Barnabas the Bloody and the Pureblood Pirate Mage, was a fierce Scottish pirate known up and down the British and French coastline. It was said there was no fortress he couldn't penetrate, and he was proud of his reputation. When he was told of a castle that was impenetrable, Barnabas knew he had found a challenge worthy of his reputation - Hogwarts. He spent some time working out how to travel magically to the Black Lake on his ship to lay siege to the castle. In spite of his prowess, Barnabas was unsuccessful. During his seige, however, he fell in love with Headmaster Edwin Rainecourt III's daughter, Charlotte Rainecourt. She returned his affection, but when the captain pressed his suit, the Headmaster forbade their union and endeavored to keep them apart. Stung to the quick at not being considered a suitable match for Charlotte, Barnabas departed in search of great riches in order to prove his worth as a suitor to the Headmaster. When he returned, he found that his lady love had died of a broken heart and had been buried at Hogwarts. In his grief, Barnabas determined to never leave her again, which understandably angered his treasure-hungry crew. Under the leadership of the first mate, some of the crew tried to mutiny. With his dying breath, Captain Barnabas cursed the whole crew and ship so that they were all doomed to stay on the ship and guard his greatest treasure - Charlotte. The ship stayed buried in cave under the castle, and the pirate ghosts guarded it undisturbed until Term 28, when the lifting of the wards allowed Muggles on the grounds. The captain and his crew awakened, as his love's grave had been disturbed by the lack of protection spells and the appearance of Muggles. Over the course of the term, the ghosts took over the body of students unwary enough to touch physical objects onboard the ship. They were only laid to rest once again when the Captain's spirit was reunited with his Charlotte. Crew *'Jack 'Three Fingers' Paisley' (First Mate) - Paisley only had 3 fingers on his right hand, which he lost defending the captain. He spoke with a lisp. Paisley possessed Slytherin Stradivarius Salander. *'Sea Dog Foreman' (Sailing Master) - Sea Dog resembled a wet rat. He was the captain's cousin, but his loyalty changed like the weather. Sea Dog possessed Slytherin Elektra Draven. *'Francois 'Doubloon' White' (Boatswain) - Doubloon hated being called Francois. His nickname resulted because his eyes were as big and round as doubloons. Doubloon possessed Ravenclaw Ivan Vorpatril. *'Thomas Silverbeard '(Carpenter & Surgeon) - At 50, Silverbeard was the oldest pirate on the ship. He wore an eyepatch and the long silver beard that gave him his name. Silverbeard possessed Gryffindor Alexandra Kennedy. *'Mad Jasper Glick '(Master Gunner) - Mad Jasper was crazy, speaking in riddles and shouting all his replies as he was very deaf. Mad Jasper possessed Slytherin Sierra Greingoth. *'Toothless' Bill MacKenzie (Cannon Master) - Toothless earned his name from his missing front teeth and rotten remaining ones. He loved raunchy jokes and songs. Toothless possessed Hufflepuff Veronica Sopps. *'Sherman Buffington' (Able Bodied Sailor) - Sherman had a shaved head and a face marred by a jagged scar that runs from his right eye down towards his chin. The big brute claimed he killed a shark just by hugging it, and he spoke in a high pitched voice. Sherman possessed Gryffindor Simon Bennett. *'Fishlips Cavenaugh' (Rigger) - Fishlips grew up on board the ship, starting as a powder monkey and can't remember what his first name used to be. He had big lips like a fish, hence the nickname. Fishlips possessed Hufflepuff Arya Lovegoods. *'Misha Deadwood' (Mate) - Raven haired and lovely from a distance, Misha had looked like a hag with buck teeth and a wart on her chin up close. Misha possessed Slytherin Lola Jones. *'Nasha Lorenz '(Mate) - Nasha was a redheaded beauty who passed herself off as a man because she wanted to live a life of adventure. She was a master swordsman. Nasha possessed Ravenclaw Kyle Manning. References Category:Term 28 Category:History of Magic